During Know Your Customer (KYC) electronic real-name authentication, users usually need to photograph identity certificates (such as identity cards, passports, etc.) and upload photos. However, the photographing process may not be effectively monitored. For example, it may not be determined whether the photographed identity certificate is an original, and whether the photographed identity certificate is legally held, leaving vulnerability for attackers (also referred to as black industry users). In other words, black industry users can photograph forged certificates to obtain photos to be uploaded, thereby deceiving the electronic authentication process. The methods for forging certificates by black industry users usually include forging a physical certificate and forging an electronic certificate. Forging a physical certificate refers to modifying information directly on a physical entity of an original certificate, for example, altering content (such as a name, a certificate number, etc.) on a surface of the certificate, pasting and covering the content (such as a portrait photo, a certificate identifier, etc.) on the surface of the certificate. Forging an electronic certificate refers to first digitizing an original certificate through photographing, scanning, etc., then altering information on an obtained digitized certificate image by using an image processing tool, and finally presenting the forged electronic certificate physically (for example, on a screen or by printing).